I Won't Say I'm In Love
by ivegotagay
Summary: Everyone thinks that Santana is bad but she's not. What happens when Quinn and Santana reconnect over the summer? And how will they deal with things when it's time to go back to school?   Quinntana, Brittana and other pairings
1. This Feeling

**A/N: this story starts off during the summer in between 1st and 2nd season. It's mostly AU but some things from season 2 will be in it. **

It was now only a day from school starting up again and oddly enough, Santana spent almost the entire summer hanging out with one Miss Quinn Fabray. The Latina originally tried to play it off, using the lack of her bestie's presence as her excuse but she knew that wasn't it. "Quinn..hurry up." Santana looked up from the magazine she was flipping through as she lounged on Quinn's bed, waiting for the blonde to come out of the bathroom.

The door slowly swung open and Quinn walked out wearing a short yellow dress with white trim. Santana smirked, liking how the dress clung in certain places. "Oh, no.." Quinn said, shaking her head.

Santana furrowed her eyebrows, looking confused, "What?"

"I'm not wearing this to school tomorrow with you looking like you want to eat me for breakfast.." Quinn said as she started backing up, ready to retreat back into the safety of the bathroom. Santana flashed a devilish smirk as she pushed herself up on her knees, reaching for the blonde and tugging her onto the bed before she had a chance to escape.

"Fine, how about for dinner?" questioned the brunette suggestively as she snuck in a quick kiss. Sometime during the summer things changed for the two girls. Incidentally it was right around the time Quinn got her figure back and stopped being so hormonal. It wasn't supposed to mean anything, just a short summer fling that was quickly coming to an end. Santana had dropped by for an "afternoon delight" but that quickly turned into an all day thing, thus the reason she was only in her bra and panties now.

"No, none of that until I figure out what I'm wearing to school tomorrow or we'll never get anything done.."

Santana rolled her eyes, releasing the blonde and flopping backwards on the bed. She didn't have any of those worries because she had a perfectly dry cleaned and pressed cheerios uniform waiting for her back home. "Who waits until the last day anyway?"

"Well, you said you had something perfect for me. Where'd you get it anyway?" Quinn's face lost some of it's playfulness as she noticed Santana's sheepish reaction. "Santana..."

"It was a discount..." She tried to sound offended but a hint of guilt was written all over her face.

"I don't remember there being a sale.." Quinn said skeptical.

"Ok, fine. It was a five finger discount." huffed the brunette.

"You stole it!" Quinn's hands quickly went to cover her face in disbelief.

"Quinn, it's not that —" Santana started.

"Quinn?" The brunette was cut off by the sound of Quinn's mother coming up the stairs.

"Shit, she's home early. Get in the closet."

"What?" Santana looked at the blonde as though she were crazed and she practically was as she yanked the Latina up by her wrists and physically shoved her in the closet just as her mom walked in.

"Quinn, what are you doing?" asked her mom.

"Oh, I was just trying clothes on, trying to find an outfit for school tomorrow..now that everything fits again." There was a slight sadden look that appeared on the younger blonde's face. Her mother crossed over to her, reaching a hand out to gently stroke her hair.

"You'll be fine." Bending slightly she placed a kiss on her daughter's head with a smile before she moved to leave. However, she paused taking another look around the room. "Is Santana here?"

"San...Santana? No..."

"I thought I just heard her voice?"

"Um...you did...on speaker phone. I wanted to talk to her while I was picking something out."

Her mother smiled again. "It's good that you two are reconnecting. Boys come and go but there's nothing like your girlfriends." Quinn tried to smother a smile at that. _'you have noooo idea'_ she thought to herself.

"Don't stay up too late. Goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight mom.." Quinn stayed bolted in her spot until her mother closed the door. She hurriedly crossed the room, opening the door to check and make sure that her mother was gone before she hurried back to the closet to let Santana out. "That was close.."

"Not that I don't _love_ being thrown in the closet when your mom is around —" Santana started with a look of annoyance on her face, "No pun intended, but what the hell?"

"How was I supposed to explain a practically naked girl in my bed?"

"Why do you have to explain anything?"

"Gee, Santana maybe because my mom isn't like yours, she's actually around and wants to know what's going on with me." As soon as she said it she instantly wished that she could take it back. The look of hurt that washed over the brunette's face was brief and instantly replaced with a cold steely gaze. "San—"

"Whatever.." the Latina interjected as she reached under the blonde's bed, pulling out her clothes. She dressed quickly, ready to make a quick exit.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Goodbye Quinn.." Santana reached for the door, jerking it open and if not for the dumb lie the blonde had concocted she would've slammed it closed on her way out. _'What the hell does she know about it anyway...?'_ she thought to herself. Quinn didn't have a clue. No one did.

* * *

><p>"You think this is hard? Try scuba diving two hundred feet below sea level with no oxygen tank, that's hard!" Sue Sylvester bellowed at the Cheerios through her megaphone.<p>

Quinn wasn't even a Cheerio anymore but she caught herself watching their before school practice on the field. She wanted back on that squad. She figured that if she kept up with their routines and proved to Coach Sue that she was back to being her old self that she could at least get back on the team, if not get her old spot back. Normally a cold smirk would've splayed across her face but instead her gaze sought out Santana amongst the sea of other cheerleaders. She'd taken Quinn's coveted spot as head Cheerio along with the position at the top of the pyramid. Quinn could still remember all of the pouting Santana had done the first time Quinn got top dog over her, she was practically unbearable.

The new school year didn't even technically start for another ten minutes and Coach Sue was already on her monstrous tirade. "Get out of here and tighten up that formation by afternoon practice! Santana, I want you to meet me in the gymnasium during lunch for Cheerio tryouts!"

Quinn watched as a familiar tall blonde made her way over to Santana, gently touching her shoulder as she bent down to whisper something in the Latina's ear. Brittany Pierce had always been one of her best friends. People even called the three of them the Unholy Trinity. Actually, now that she thought about it, maybe Santana made that up and just started spreading it around for it to catch on. It was no longer a secret amongst the Glee club as to what type of relationship Brittany and Santana had. She suddenly felt a little pang in her chest. _'This is ridiculous! I am not getting jealous over Brittany being with Santana. She's just another one of her friends with benefits..along with Puck. _Another pang was felt at that last thought. _Along with...me. _Quinn's lips tightened in a thin line as she mulled over that last part. She was going to get her spot back and no feelings of guilt... or lust, or whatever the hell it was, was going to get in the way.

* * *

><p><em>What the hell is wrong with me? <em>thought Santana as she walked into Glee club. Brittany had been away all summer and when she came back, the first thing she wanted to do was enjoy a little "Tana Time" but the Latina just made up a lame excuse about meeting up with Puckerman. She was always ready for some sweet lady kisses and she definitely didn't have any plans to meet up with him either. _So why did I lie? _Just as she mentally asked herself that question her chocolate hues met the glaring gaze of Quinn Fabray. She steeled herself against it, still mad at her from last night. It didn't go unnoticed that Quinn was wearing the yellow dress Santana stole either. Attempting to ignore her, Santana took a seat between Brittany and Puck on the upper level of the choir room.

"Ok guys..." Started Mr. Shue as soon he walked through the door. Whatever he said was lost on deaf ears as Santana's thoughts raced.

"Mr. Shue, if I may interject " Came the annoying voice from Rachel Berry. "I know that everyone probably just assumed that Finn and I would be dating, what with everything that happened last year. But I assure you that we are looking out for the interest of Glee Club so we have abstained from jumping that hurdle yet."

"No one cares hobbit." Santana added aggressively. She was already agitated and Berry was just adding fuel to the fire.

Brittany leaned in close to Santana, almost as if she were going to whisper a secret but instead what she said came out for everyone to hear, "Rachel is wearing a hat like the underpants gnomes I was tracking during the summer." Santana tilted her head at the taller blonde, giving her a questioning look.

"Moving on..." Cut in Mr. Shue, "Since Matt moved away, we're a man down. We need to get new members, show them how fun and exciting Glee Club is."

"How? We're still losers." asked Mercedes.

"We need to create some buzz at this school. Get out there and find people that just can't keep the music inside." Santana quirked a brow at Mr. Shue's pep talk. Was he really that clueless? "At lunch time I want you guys to get out there and show everyone what you've got!"

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" Quinn huffed, looking annoyed as the rest of Glee Club waited for Santana to show up for their lunch time show in the courtyard.<p>

"At Cheerio tryouts." Brittany stated matter of factly.

"What? You knew that she wasn't coming?" asked Quinn even more frustrated now.

"Yea...She'd lose her spot if she missed it." Brittany said in Santana's defense.

"That's so like her...just...so...Santana." Quinn was seething.

"I thought...that you weren't...you know, hormonal anymore?" Finn said a little unsure.

Quinn whirled around, an angry glare plastered on her face. "I'm not!" Finn noticeably flinched at her reaction.

"Ok, we'll just perform without Santana. The show must go on!" Rachel chirped enthusiastically.

Quinn's gaze briefly landed on Rachel. "Not now, I need to talk to Santana." she said through clenched teeth. Everyone's eyes widen and Puck had a gleeful smirk on his face in anticipation of a girl fight.

"Next!" yelled Coach Sue from her seat in the gymnasium, ready for the next wannabe loser to attempt to try out for her beloved Cheerios. Brows furrowed when a heated Quinn Fabray stood in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

Quinn paused, some of her rage melting away. She looked directly at Santana instead of Coach Sue as she smoothly said, "I'm trying out for Cheerios."

Coach Sue eyed the two girls for a second, pondering the possibilities before she took off her glasses, tossing them on the table in front of her. "No way."

"I'm back Coach. I've kept up with all the routines... I'm probably better than I was before."

Coach Sue stood up, grabbing her megaphone. "No. Tryouts are done for today. Santana turn away all the girls. Yes, all one hundred and fifty of them. Tell them to come back tomorrow when I'm not about about to upchuck my protein shake." Santana nodded, waiting for Coach Sue to leave before she pushed out of her chair and walked around the table to stare down Quinn.

"You think you're getting your old spot back? It's too late, Coach Sue picked me!"

"She only picked you because she couldn't have me!" The slight look of surprise on Santana's face did not go unnoticed after Quinn said that.

"That's only because you had to be a whore, getting knocked up by your boyfriend's best friend!" Santana added angrily.

"Yea, and just like Coach Sue he wanted me over you too." She was poking the bear now so when the slap came against her right cheek, it wasn't completely unexpected but she was pissed off all the same. The blonde pushed the girl away from her, knocking her back against the table. Santana's eyes burned a hole through her just as she lunged at her. Quinn fell backwards onto the hard gymnasium floor with Santana landing on top of her with a thud. Her hands instinctively fisted in the Latina's dark locks, attempting to pull her off. Santana screeched as her neck craned backwards from the force of Quinn pulling her hair. She went for another slap but missed her by a hair.

"You think that you deserve everything Fabray but I've got news for you, you don't!"

"I don't have anything! Everything I had was taken from me! My dad!... Finn!... My figure!.. My popularity!.. My spot on the Cheerios! And..." She paused with the last thing on her list. Her grip in Santana's hair loosened but she didn't let go.

"...Beth.." Santana said softly. Quinn looked as though she'd just been slapped again but Santana's hands were braced against her shoulders, keeping her firmly down on the floor. "You didn't mention her once, not all summer." Quinn tensed, wondering how she was ever supposed to just get on with things like nothing ever happened. As if she'd never held her baby girl in her arms and cried. Without meaning to allow them to slip past her usually locked down defenses, tears sprang to the blonde's eyes.

Quinn's hands instinctively lifted, attempting to cover her face since the tears splashing her cheeks seemed unavoidable at the moment. "Santana let me up." she said with a quiver.

The Latina remained straddling the blonde, keeping her pinned to the floor. "It's not going away Quinn. Whatever the hell you feel about...the whole thing, it's not going to get buried under your typical micromanagement of everything. You have to face it."

"Santana please..." The vulnerability in Quinn's voice instantly made Santana lean back, no longer pinning the blonde underneath her but she remained straddling her. Quinn sat up, with Santana in her lap as she angrily dashed away her salty tears. "Is it weird that most of the time I can't stand you, but I don't know what I'd do if you weren't around?" Quinn questioned shyly. Santana wasn't really sure how to take that so she just tossed Quinn an inquisitive look instead. "Santana—" Quinn started before being cut off by the familiar ringtone coming from Santana's cell on the table. Brittany's ringtone.

Quinn noticeably stiffened and Santana was unsure of what brought on this new reaction. "You're late to meet Brittany..." Quinn said, mostly to herself in realization of how stupid she must look to Santana right now. The three of them all had study hall this period and it wasn't any kind of secret that the two Cheerios liked to sneak off for some alone time. Quinn's quick movement of nudging the Latina backwards caught Santana off guard as she fell on her ass. The blonde took the opportunity to scurry to her feet and she quickly reached out for Santana's phone, reading the one missed text message that appeared soon after her one missed call.

_new plans  
>party at pucks<em>

"Looks like your makeout session with Brittany has been canceled, replaced with a party at Puck's." Quinn said a little irritated.

Santana scrambled to her feet, snatching the phone away from the blonde. "What the hell is you problem?"

"Nothing_," _Quinn said as she started walking away but stopped and spun on her heels, walking back only mere inches from Santana's face now. "No, I take that back. My problem is I keep trusting you Lima Losers and every time you all let me down._" _Santana quirked a brow at the blonde but Quinn didn't even give her the chance to respond before she marched her way out of the gym.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the end of the chapter to my first fic. Hope you liked it and look for things to pick up in the next chapter.<strong>_  
><em>


	2. When You Fall

**A/N: Lots of fun birthday and Halloween stuff for me but I'm finally back with another chapter. This one is twice as long so it has some slower parts but like I promised, things pick up. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><em>"Alright, everybody out..I needs me some alone time!" Quinn heard Santana's voice filter over the sounds of other girl's chatter and running water coming from the showers in the girl's locker room. She peeked over the stall styled edge of the shower to see girls scurrying out with only one or two stragglers that Santana continued to chide until they also vacated. Santana's gaze met Quinn's and her hard look softened. <em>

_"I'm not getting out." Quinn stated, ready for the Latina to give her hell._

_"You can stay.." Santana offered the blonde a small sheepish smile but Quinn's response was just to roll her eyes and shake her head. Turning her back to Santana she moved under the spray of the shower head. _

_"Look Q...I-I'm not good at expressing myself." Santana started hesitantly._

_"Really? I think you play the part of the bitch pretty well." Quinn quiped. _

_Santana looked off to the side, feeling as though she deserved the jab. "But there's more to me than that...and I think you know that." _

_"Does this conversation have a point?" Quinn asked before she was startled by the sudden nibble to her ear. Quickly turning around she covered herself only to be greeted by the teasing smirk of Santana, still fully clothed in her Cheerio's uniform._

_"Nothing I haven't seen before, remember?" Santana taunted. _

_"What are you doing?" Quinn asked as she backed away from the Latina, only to find that her back was literally up against the wall. _

_"I'm getting to the point of the conversation.." Santana purred as she slowly made her way closer to Quinn like a predator stalking its prey. _

_"Which is?" the blonde asked puzzled._

_"Which is, that I'm better at showing how I feel instead of saying it. And I want to show you." Santana smirked as she closed the short gap between them, now fully under the spray of the shower with Quinn. The blonde looked like a deer in headlights until Santana started placing small kisses to her neck. The neck was Quinn's soft spot and Santana knew it. The Latina worked her way up, leaving a trail of kisses along Quinn's chin and jaw line but she refused to kiss her lips. _

_It was all working like a charm because Quinn was no longer covering herself. Instead she had her palms pressed against the wall, using it for balance as she gave herself over to the skillful Latina. But even that wasn't enough for Santana. She continued the sea of feather kisses until Quinn let out a soft moan and finally grabbed the Latina by the face, forcing her to kiss her lips. And that's when Santana deepened the kiss, knowing that she had Quinn right where she wanted her. _

**"Quinn?"**

_When Santana broke the kiss the pair were practically gasping for air. A steady stream of water splashed over their lithe bodies, plastering Santana's Cheerio's outfit against her bronze skin. "Santana, you're all wet." Quinn smiled at the Latina as Santana's hands traveled down the former cheerleader's body. _

_Another short moan escaped from Quinn at the slightly unexpected contact of Santana's wandering hand. "That's funny...so are you." Santana said smiling at the blonde. _

**"Quinn!"**

Quinn jolted awake, unaware of her surroundings and startled to see Rachel Berry looking down at her. The brunette also seemed startled, considering Quinn's reaction. It took a few seconds for everything else to come into focus. She was in her science class and other students were moving towards the laboratory section to start their assignment. She'd fallen asleep during class. "It was just a dream.." Quinn whispered, a subtle signed of relief as well as longing in her voice.

Rachel looked at the blonde, waiting for her expectantly. "If you hadn't been sleeping throughout the lecture you would know that we have been assigned as lab partners." Quinn glared up at the brunette, instantly quieting her, if only for a few seconds. "The sounds you were making sounded like you were.."enjoying" yourself." When Quinn's response was just a raised eyebrow Rachel continued, "I've heard less moaning behind the doors of a marital bed."

Quinn's cheeks instantly turned crimson. She quickly stood up, gathering her things from her desk and moved towards the lab area, hoping that Rachel would just drop it. But she was in no such luck. "Am I to assume that you were dreaming about Finn?" There was a hint of curiosity in her voice. Quinn whirled around, a glare now replacing her previous embarrassed expression.

"Look, you may be all consumed by everything Finn but contrary to whatever you think, I'm just trying to get my life back."

"So you don't want Finn back?" There was an odd hitch in her breath and her tone reeked of insecurity.

"Been there. Done that. Can we move on now?" Quinn asked with obvious frustration and all Rachel could do was nod slightly in response. As much as Quinn hated to admit it, a part of her did want Finn back. A part of her wanted her old life fully restored before everything blew up in her face. Everything was perfect back then. She knew exactly who she was, like it had been preordained and no one could tell her differently. Now her life was in complete shambles and nothing made any sense.

* * *

><p>"Ow! What's up with you Lopez?" Puck grumbled as he climbed up into the front seat of his truck. That was the third time Santana "accidentally" kneed him in the crotch during their make out session. He'd used pretty much all of the time in between to recover from the blows. Santana simply shrugged as she climbed up front with him. In all honesty she didn't feel like making out with Puck. The only reason she even bothered with him today was because he was throwing the first bash of the year. It was pretty much understood that whoever threw the best first party of the school year that your reputation was pretty much cemented until Labor Day Weekend. That was almost a full two weeks of guaranteed popularity without lifting a finger.<p>

The only problem with that was the simple fact that it was Puck's party. If Santana wanted to reap the benefits she had to be close to him and hope for a trickle down effect. It was tedious being popular but overall it was pretty much worth it. No one really messed with her and she and Brittany were the only two left in glee club that hadn't been slushied. That simple fact alone probably made it all worth it. She was one of the few allowed to have the best of both worlds.

"Guess it's time to test out this fake I.D. anyway." Puck said producing the fake from his wallet. "Check this baby out." Taking it, Santana looked back at him with skepticism.

"Twenty-nine? No one is going to believe this is real!" Santana cried out, already making plans to ditch this party for when it crashed and burned.

"Oh yea, well just wait and see!" Puck said smugly as he snatched the I.D. back and got out of the car. He disappeared into the liquor store only to return a few minutes later, completely empty handed. Santana's arms folded across her chest, a sneer on her face.

"I told you you!" she yelled annoyed.

"Yea well...they had a dude working the register tonight. It's hard to work my magic on a nutsack. When I was there last time they were practically begging me to take a tap" Puck protested.

"You stole it!" Santana countered. "Do you know what they're going to do to you when they show up and it's biggest borefest since the Lima Bean Parade? They're going to tar and feather you."

"Look—" Puck started but they both jumped when they heard knuckles against the driver's side window.

"They called the cops you idiot!" Santana shrieked, realizing she might be dragged into this mess.

"Let me handle this, act cool." Puck rolled down the window and tilted his head a little to get a better look at the guy on the opposite side of his truck door. "What's up?" The guy looked intently at Puck, and then at Santana before his gaze set on Puck again.

"You looking to buy a keg? I got a pony."

Puck glanced around quickly, "How much?"

"Sixty."

"What's on tap?" Puck asked, wondering if he could talk the guy down a little.

"Does it matter?"

Puck was beginning to object but a quick elbow in the ribs by Santana made him realize that it really didn't matter because he didn't have any better options. "Well all I got is fifty-five." And he'd had to scare that out of the nerds at school.

"Fine, give it to me and I'll help you load it."

Puck smirked as he hopped out of the truck and handed over the money. It didn't take the two of them long to hoist it up into the back of his truck. Getting back into his vehicle he smiled over at Santana. "See, didn't I tell you I had everything covered?" Santana rolled her eyes in response as Puck kicked it in gear and sped off. "You know I did good." he said with a confidant smirk. She finally smiled but not because of Puck. He'd practically had that gift wrapped and tossed in his lap. No, she was already making plans for everyone to finally see her as the top bitch in school. Tonight, no one was going to outshine her.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is Puckerman?" Azimio complained as he waited on the couch in the basement of Puck's house. "This party blows!"<p>

"I told you we should've went to Spencer's. These glee losers don't know how to throw a party without singing and dancing around in tutus." chimed in Karofsky.

"Shut up Karofsky!" Came Puck's voice as he bounded down the stairs. "Why don't you two losers go get the keg that I got for this bomb ass party!" There was burst of cheers from the other occupants in the basement. "Now lets get this party started!"

Finn made his way over to Puck. "You really got a keg with that fake i.d.?"

"Yup, because I'm the man!" Puck exclaimed as he cranked up the music.

Finn smirked a little as Karofsky and Azimio quickly rushed up the stairs. "It's just that...it's kind of weird having a party without everyone else being here."

The guest list was exclusive for a reason. Well, more like he wrote down some names and Santana either kept them or threw them out. It was pretty much just the cheerleaders and the jocks, minus those inbred hockey losers. "Look, if we're all popular again we can help out glee...they'll understand."

Puck patted Finn on the back and walked away. The two football players came down the stairs with the keg and the cheers began again. Santana followed close behind them with the large red party cups and two bags of ice. She was one of the first to fill up her cup and make her way through the gathering crowd at the keg to go and dance. Brittany came up behind her and wrapped her in a quick hug. "Tonight is going to be so much fun!"

* * *

><p>Originally Quinn had no intentions of showing up to the party. But Brittany kept texting her all night about how awesome it was and how she wanted her to be there. The party had already been going on for a little over an hour and half before Quinn showed up. She met some new kid named Sam on the doorstep and showed him the way downstairs. Brittany was in the process of giving Azimio a teasing lap dance on a dare and Puck was blocking her view of Santana.<p>

_'Who the hell is that trouty mouthed kid she walked in here with? Did she bring a date?'_ Santana thought to herself. Because as soon as Quinn showed up, her eyes were instantly on her. She'd managed to completely block out whatever Puck was saying as she contemplated ways to ruin Quinn's new Ken doll. Her feelings caught her off guard a little and the fact that Finn was starting to make his way over to Quinn wasn't helping things either.

Puck waved his hand in front of Santana's face, looking at her expectantly. "Whatever, I need another drink." she said as she side stepped him and made her way over to the keg and Quinn. On the way she switched her cup with a half full one left unattended. As she got closer to the keg she pretended to trip and intentionally spilled all of the cup's contents on Sam's crotch. "Oops." She said, not even close to apologetic. Sam looked down embarrassed and hurried off. Whether he was going to find a bathroom to get cleaned up or actually leave the party, Santana didn't care either way as long as he was away from Quinn. _'One loser down, one to go...' _

Quinn looked on in complete disbelief. She felt sorry for the kid but she was actually glad that he was gone because he kept doing these weird impressions that weren't even close to funny.

"Hey Quinn." Finn said as he walked up next to her.

"Finn, don't you have a midget girlfriend that you could, not be having sex with right now?" Santana butted in before Quinn could respond.

"We're not dating. She told you guys that earlier."

Santana sneered over at him as she grabbed a new cup and filled it almost to the top. "But you two are so perfect for each other." Santana said sarcastically.

Having enough of Santana's abuse, Finn wandered off through the small crowd, never having officially spoken with Quinn. "Here." Santana said as she handed over the cup to Quinn.

"That's ok, I don't think I'm drinking tonight." Quinn said, shaking her head.

"Oh, quit being such a wuss. It's a party. You do remember how to have fun, don't you?" Santana goaded until Quinn finally took the cup and drank a quick gulp of the brew.

"There, happy?"

"A little." Santana smirked as she filled up another cup, this one for herself. "So, who's lips?" She tried to ask the question casually but there was a hint of jealousy in her tone. When Quinn looked at her confused she added, "The guy that was just here...that I spilled the drink on."

"Oh, him..." Santana's tone didn't go unnoticed by Quinn either. She was going to tell Santana the truth when Sam came back down. Quinn couldn't help thinking that maybe it was time for the brunette to do a little squirming. After all she was hooking up with Brittany, Puck, and who knew who else. "He's my date. He just transferred." Quinn said with a smile just as the smirk on Santana's face was wiped away.

"Oh..."

The blonde couldn't figure out what that face was that she'd seen take over Santana. It wasn't her usual territorial angry face. It was much softer than that, and confusion clouded her eyes. She didn't know why but seeing the face instantly pulled at the blonde's heart strings. Puck came over for a refill at the same time as Sam came back over, ready for his shot at round two with Quinn.

Santana gulped down a large mouthful of beer before setting the cup down on the foldout table. "I'm bored now..." Santana pouted as she reached up to grab Puck by the back of the neck and pull him down for a kiss. Quinn's eyes were as round as saucers but she quickly recovered. What was she expecting anyway? This was Santana after all. Turning to Sam before he could open his mouth and Santana could hone in on his geek factor, she quickly asked him to dance. He reached for her free hand, leading her over to the dance area.

Santana released Puck momentarily, warily watching Quinn walk away. "Why'd you stop?" Puck protested. The Latina shot him a dirty look before glancing back at Quinn and Sam. Two could play at that game. Grabbing Puck's hand she led him over to the couch and quickly dispatched of a few kids lingering there. Throwing Puck down on the couch she straddled him and went in for the kill. Hushed whispers about the two came from all sides. After a minute of making out Azimio approached them with a big grin.

"Damn Santana! Can I get next?" he asked while laughing. Of course Karofsky and a few other football players joined in. Santana broke their lip lock and whispered something into Puck's ear before disappearing up the stairs.

"Damn brah, looks like you haven't lost it after all!" Azimio shouted.

"You never should've doubted me in the first place." Puck bragged as he got up from his seat. When Puck disappeared from the basement a few minutes after Santana, no one was surprised. _'Ugh, what am I even doing here?'_ Quinn thought to herself as she kept in time with the music and Sam in between taking sips from her cup. Brittany coming over and dancing like a maniac instantly reminded her. Quinn wanted to get back into the fold. She didn't want to feel ostracized anymore just because she wasn't a Cheerio. When Brittany asked to cut in Quinn smiled and started to back away but to her surprise Brittany started dancing with her instead of Sam.

"Brittany, what are you doing?" Quinn asked, slightly embarrassed.

Brittany deadpanned. "Dancing."

"Everyone is staring at us.." Quinn said in a hushed tone.

"So." Brittany gave her a dismissive shrug. "It's super hot when two girls dance anyway." When Quinn tried to back away Brittany smiled and pulled her back in. "Come on, dance with me. Besides, I want to ask you a question."

"Fine.." Quinn relented but she was still obviously uncomfortable.

"Who was that you were dancing with before?" Brittany asked with glee.

Quinn looked over at Sam, now leaning against a wall not too far away. "His name is Sam. He just moved here."

"He reminds me of those wax lips they hand out during Halloween." Brittany said as she smiled over at Sam. When she turned back around, Quinn was trying to escape again but Brittany tugged her back once more. "Where are you going?"

"I answered your question..."

Brittany shook her head, "That wasn't the question...What's up with you and San?" The taller blonde asked, looking slightly worried.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked, suddenly becoming nervous. Did Santana tell Brittany about what happened between them?

"She's acting super weird, and so are you." Quinn noticeably relaxed after hearing Brittany's response, relieved to know that Brittany didn't know anything.

"She seems the same to me.." Quinn said with a shrug, attempting to play it off.

"Most people can't tell, but I know San."

"I wish that I could help Britt..but I don't.." Quinn started to trail off when she saw Puck come back downstairs, this time with another girl on his arm. Frowning slightly, she eyed Puck from a distance until he leaned down and kissed the new girl. _'Hey, isn't that the convenience store clerk from the drug store?'_ she thought to herself. _'When Santana finds out, she's going to freak...where is Santana?'_ she found herself wondering. Quinn held up her index finger, "Be right back.." She told Brittany as she went to go and confront Puck.

"Puck, where's Santana?" She asked with a raised brow, staring down the other girl until she wandered off. Once she was gone, Quinn looked up expectantly at Puck.

"What'd you do that for?" He groaned as she walked off.

"Puck!"

"What, she wasn't in the mood...again. We went upstairs and she wigged out, started crying and mumbling stuff. And I'm a good guy, I wasn't going to make her leave because she wasn't putting out...So I left."

Quinn let out an exasperated sigh. "Puck, you are such an idiot. Why—" She paused then, ready to lay into Puck for his mistreatment of women but it only made her remember that she'd been one of the girls to fall for his lines. She'd been stupid enough to get pregnant by him. And now that she was thinking about it, this was the first time that they'd spoken since they'd given her up. Their beautiful daughter. "I..I have to go." She quickly made a bee line upstairs for the bathroom. A strong well of emotions were overtaking her and she wasn't sure if she was capable of dealing with them. No sooner had she made her way into the bathroom and quickly locked the door behind her did the faucet let loose those weld up silent tears. She looked at her reflection in the medicine cabinet mirror.

She was going to look like such a mess if she didn't hurry up on damage control. Reaching for toilet paper, she quickly dabbed at her eyes. She took a couple of deep breaths, preparing to go back out there, when she heard an odd noise. Her hazel eyes wandered around the bathroom for a minute before settling upon the shower curtain. She was sure that her mind was just playing tricks on her but she wanted to be certain. Quickly pulling back the shower curtain she jumped back, letting out a yelp from the surprise. In the empty tub sat a teary eyed Santana with about a quarter bottle of vodka. She looked completely unlike the Santana that Quinn was used to. Soft, vulnerable and almost childlike from the manner in which she sat, with her knees drawn up close to her chest. "Santana...what are you doing? Why are you in the tub?"

Santana sat there for a minute, seeming to be in her own world before she lifted the bottle to her lips and took a long sip. Looking up at Quinn, she noted her watery eyes. "Puck was holding out, his mom had the good stuff all along." Santana said, ignoring Quinn's questions and slightly jiggling the bottle of vodka. The clear liquid sloshed around and Santana let out a soft chuckle.

"Santana?" Quinn tried to get the Latina to snap out of whatever odd state she was in. "I think you've had enough..." She said, slowly reaching for the bottle but Santana quickly jerked it away from the blonde's grasp.

"I'm fine!" She took another swig before standing upright. "See?" Quinn nodded, even though she wasn't buying it for a second. "Hey, who was better...ya know. Me or Puckerman?"

"Santana!"

"What? It's ok, I won't tell..." Santana smiled as she attempted to get out of the tub, tripping in the process. Quinn hurried to catch her from falling on her face as the bottle of vodka dropped on the shower rug, breaking and spilling its contents. Santana started laughing, shaking her head at the broken bottle.

"Santana, where are your shoes?"

"Ugh uh umm."

"There's glass every where, you're going to cut yourself!"

"Didn't know you cared so much." Santana challenged back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Quinn asked defensively.

"Every time I turn around you're trying to make things difficult for me."

"Me? Please tell me you're not serious?" Quinn asked exasperated.

"You told everyone you weren't even coming! And then you show up, with some mildly attractive, guppy faced new kid."

"And you were all over Puck!" Quinn sent back.

"Puck?"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Quinn asked, suddenly confused.

"I'm talking about you showing up in this joint with some new man candy, and trying to steal some of the attention away from me and Puckerman...Wait...What were you talking about?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, not believing what she was hearing. She guessed that things really were officially over between them. Granted it was her own idea that they stop as soon as school started. But Santana didn't even seem phased by it, like nothing ever even happened. Maybe that was just Santana. Just another Noah Puckerman with boobs. Maybe the bigger question in all of this was why did she have any expectations of Santana in the first place? "I'm going back to the party." Quinn said softly as she turned around and reached out for the door knob.

"Quinn?" Santana chose that moment to jump over the glass. With her coordination off she collided into Quinn as she was turning back around to face her, pressing the blonde's back against the bathroom door from the impact. With their bodies pressed together, their faces only inches apart, Santana shook her head in frustration. "Screw it, be mad later." Before Quinn had a chance to voice her confusion Santana's lips crashed against hers in a passionate searing kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I would love some feedback for this chapter. Stay tuned for the next one.**


	3. Great Expectations

**AN: Finally back with an update. Hope you enjoy!_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>"Screw it, be mad later." Before Quinn had a chance to voice her confusion Santana's lips crashed against hers in a passionate searing kiss.<em>

Just when she thought she had Santana all figured out, the Latina always managed to surprise her somehow. After a split second of surprise Quinn quickly became an eager participant. The kiss was intoxicating, almost as if all of the alcohol Santana drank was being poured in Quinn through their lips. The blonde felt a little weak in the knees so she was happy when Santana's hands held firmly to her hips, keeping her steady. She had no idea why Santana of all people had this affect over her.

Santana was finally forced to come up for air, ending the kiss and staring intently at Quinn. The brunette's eyes darkened, a familiar look washing over her face. Quinn became accustomed to that look over the summer, a look of desire. Santana wasn't sure what it was about Quinn. If it had just been some random person she would've been content to let their summer fling go and never speak of it again. Maybe it was because, for the most part she'd been playing by the blonde's rules to cease their involvement once school started. The Latina was used to running the show, people played by her rules and not the other way around. Whatever the reason, she couldn't help but want her. Quinn was just getting ready to say something when hard pounding came from the other side of the door.

"Dude, come on already! Other people have to go!"

Quinn smirked and a soft chuckle escaped as she shook her head in disbelief at the intrusion. "Perfect timing..." She said sarcastically. Santana on the other hand, did not find it even slightly amusing. As much as she wanted to kiss Quinn again she didn't want to risk whoever was out in the hall being able to hear them.

"Lets go to Puck's room." The Latina didn't give Quinn a chance to respond, she simply linked arms with Quinn and yanked the door open. She sent a heated glare to the offender on their way out. Quinn noted a small line had begun and she had to squeeze past them. Maybe it was a good thing he banged on the door after all.

"Why do chicks always go to the bathroom together?" The two girls heard the boy at the front of the line murmur as he hurried in the bathroom, his fly already open before he'd even managed to shut the door behind him. Quinn couldn't help but think if he'd had even an inkling of what transpired behind that closed door he'd have his fly open for a completely different reason. Santana on the other hand, looked like a woman on a mission. Intent on turning the corner as quickly as possible and getting behind the door of Puck's room, she hadn't even noticed Quinn falling back until the blonde stopped dead in her tracks.

"What? What are you doing?" Santana asked.

"Should we be doing this?" The blonde asked with her arms folding in front of her chest.

"Well..we could always go to Puck's mom's room but that's a little creepy, even for me and I've done it in one of those photo booths at the mall.."

"You did it in the mall?!" Quinn asked slightly stunned, grossed out and intrigued all at the same time. "That's not what I meant." She said while shaking her head, trying to get back on topic.

"I know what you meant. I was just trying to..you know, lighten the mood." Santana moved away from the door to lean against the wall. "Look, if you can honestly tell me that you don't want to do this then I can go back downstairs and—"

"Find someone else.." Quinn cut in, trying her best not to roll her eyes.

"..Pretend like nothing ever happened." Corrected Santana. "But..I don't think that's what you want."

"And why would you say that?" Questioned Quinn.

"Because..." Santana pushed herself off the wall and moved to stand directly in front of Quinn. "in that bathroom, you kissed me back." There was almost a triumphant smirk on Santana's face now. Quinn hated that smirk, almost as much as she hated the fact that Santana was right.

Quinn's hazel eyes wandered, avoiding eye contact. She seemed to be mulling the situation over. Shortly after, she let out a deep breath as she wet her lips giving a jerky nod of assent. Santana didn't want to think, she just wanted to be in the moment but Quinn's reluctance forced the Latina to double check. "So, Puck's room?" Santana asked, giving Quinn one final opportunity to back out. The blonde's lower lip was tucked inward being gently nibbled between her teeth. Santana tried her best not to show any signs of disappointment to keep from influencing Quinn but when a coy smirk displayed on the blonde's face she couldn't avoid raising a skeptical brow. "Q?"

Quinn's brows shot up, wiggling suggestively, "We better hurry before I have too much time to think.." A broad smile appeared on Santana's face as she began high stepping a quick stand still march in excitement. That answer was more than good enough for her. She couldn't wait to get behind the privacy of the closed door so that she could have her way with the blonde. Surprisingly enough it was Quinn that grabbed her hand, leading the way to the door and quickly opening it. The two girls barely made it a foot inside the room when their jaws practically dropped at the sight of a completely naked Noah Puckerman being handcuffed to his own headboard by the half naked convenience store clerk Quinn saw him with earlier in the basement.

* * *

><p>Puck had the dumbest grin plastered on his face as the convenience store clerk teased him with suggestive language as she straddle him and began to tie his hands to the headboard with a pair of his trick handcuffs. Now this was his kind of party, at least it was until Santana and Quinn came bursting into his room. His brain was alive, screaming at him 'Not good, not good...' but his mouth refused to form any words and he thought that maybe he should stay quiet on the off chance that one of his dreams were going to come true and he'd be rewarded with one of the hottest acts of group sex ever. Least he move and scare them all away like lions with a gazelle. But when the look of disgust became apparent on Quinn's face and Santana's face tightened into a scowl he knew that he was going to be knee deep in girl melodrama.<p>

"Um..this is my room, ever heard of knocking?" Puck tried to gain the upper hand but the look on Santana's face said she wasn't going to let him off nearly that easy.

"What the hell?! This literally just killed my buzz." Santana's arms instantly folded in front of her chest as she surveyed the scene in front of her. She practically forgot that Quinn was even in the room as she zeroed in all of her attention on the convenience clerk. The girl seemed shocked like a deer in headlights but she made no attempt to move or cover herself up.

"Oh no, not again. I thought I left all of this behind when me and my family moved out of Utah..." Everyone in the room looked at her in disbelief until Santana stepped forward.

"We're not polygamists you moron.." Picking up the girl's discarded shirt from the floor Santana shoved it at her and forcefully pulled her off of Puck's bed. "But you are all up on my man and I am two seconds from going all Lima Heights on your ass. So do yourself a favor and get gone."

"Ok, ok. I'm gone." The girl said as she quickly put her arms into her shirt.

"Wait...Mykayla..." Puck paused thinking about if that was actually her name when she looked at him obviously annoyed. "Marissa? Whatever, you don't have to leave." Puck protested.

"Oh yes she does if she wants to leave this room with hair. She must be crazy to think she can push up on my man."

Quinn stood there in completely disbelief and disgust. Here she was standing there like she was invisible while Santana and Puck argued. And maybe that wouldn't have bothered her were it not for the fact that just a minute ago she and Santana were going to have sex in this very room. Now the Latina stood there, fuming and a complete hypocrite. "Are you kidding me right now? I am standing right here!"

Santana sheepishly turned around to face Quinn. She just couldn't help it, her bitchy territorial side came out all on its own. It was like she couldn't even control it and the words were flying out of her mouth before she could even think. None of this was supposed to involve feelings but even she understood how Quinn would feel slighted. Just as she was getting ready to say something Finn rushed in the room.

"Whoa..." Finn's eyes practically bulged out of his skull as he surveyed the situation. Three girls standing in Puck's room, with one still doing up the front buttons of her shirt and Puck handcuffed naked to his bed seemed like a letter out of Penthouse.

"Seriously, doesn't anyone knock anymore?" Puck asked irritated as he started squirming on the bed. "Melinda, a little help."

The girl finished buttoning her shirt, brushing by Finn she headed for the door and turned around to face Puck. "My name is Melissa! Why don't you ask one of your many..." She held up her hands gesturing to Santana, Quinn and Finn, "Partners to help you out? Ok?" she said with clear frustration. "...Asshole." she muttered under her breath as she turned around, leaving the room.

"Wait...what?" asked Finn suddenly confused.

"Finn what are you doing up here?" questioned Quinn.

"Oh, right." Finn said, instantly back on track. "Um... So, someone mooned this old lady walking her Pomeranium? Whatever, the little dog thing. And she called the cops. So they'll probably be busting up the party soon and everyone needs to get out of here. And Puck needs to hide the keg but he's...obviously busy."

"Dude seriously, someone uncuff me."

"Um..." Finn looked from Santana to Quinn. "I'd do it but he's totally naked and that's a little too much to ask of another guy."

"Ugh..." Quinn rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll do it." she said as she made her way over to the bed and pressed the button upward, releasing one of his wrists. "You can do the other one."

"Where are my car keys?" Santana asked aloud to no one in particular.

"Santana, you've had way too much to drink to be driving." Finn said, showing actual concern.

"It's ok dude. She rode with me." Puck said as he undid his other wrist.

"…Then where are my house keys?" Santana asked annoyed. "Great."

"Well I've got Brittany waiting in the back of my mom's van. Maybe you can go home with her?" Finn suggested.

"Yea, her folks won't care." Santana said while throwing up her hands in defeat.

"Quinn do you need a ride?" Finn asked.

"Actually, can you take me to Brittany's too? My mom's on this whole good parenting thing which really means...overbearing."

"Yea, sure. We better get out of here."

"Wait, how am I supposed to get rid of the keg by myself?" Puck protested.

"Just hide it. You can't even do that?" Santana asked while rolling her eyes.

"Everyone will probably be out of here by the time they get here so just lock the door...and put some clothes on." Quinn said as she headed out of the room. Finn nodded his head in agreement quickly on Quinn's heels.

"And tomorrow..we're going to have to go over our whole "arrangement" _again_." Santana said as she quickly followed the other two out of the house. When Finn got to his mom's van Brittany was stuck between the console, having tried to escape from the backseat.

"Brittany what are you doing?" Finn questioned.

"I thought I saw Lord Tubbington smoking in those bushes. I was going to take a picture to show him I caught him but I honked the horn when I leaned over too far and he got away. Well played Lord Tubbington..."

Finn knitted his brows closely together before shaking his head. "Whatever. I'm dropping them off with you. Can you guys get her unstuck?"

Santana opened the left side back door to help Brittany. Ducking her head in the back she instantly spotted the problem. "Britt your shoe is stuck in the cup holder." After a little maneuvering and some extra help from Santana Brittany was free. Santana hopped in the back next to Brittany while Quinn climbed up front with Finn. He made sure to put on the child locks, just in case Brittany got any more bright ideas. The short five minute drive from Puck's to Brittany was ridden in mostly awkward silence in between random humming noises from Brittany.

"Hurry and open the door, I have to pee." Brittany squealed while she fidgeted in the back seat. Once the child locks were off she quickly clamored out of the car and made a dash for the front steps. In her haste she left the front door wide open. Quinn and Santana were soon to follow getting out of the car, with Quinn being the only one to thank Finn for the ride before he pulled out of the driveway, heading for home.

Santana was weighing her options as to whether she should just deal with what happened in Puck's room right now or pretend like nothing ever happened. Unfortunately that choice was made for her when Quinn stopped her on the walk path towards the front steps.

"Look Q, I know you're mad—"

"I'm not mad Santana. As stupid as it sounds, I'm disappointed." Santana folded her arms looking at the ground. "It's not like I was asking for you to declare your undying love for me. All I wanted…was a little consideration. But I really don't know what I was expecting from you because you're...you! You're like Puck in a Cheerios uniform."

"This was supposed to be fun, remember? So we could stop feeling bad and just move on."

"What do you really have to feel bad about Santana? Both Puck and Brittany are back now. Your two anchors to your popularity are more than willing to keep you entertained!"

"That's not fair! And by the way, it's not like last year just magically happened to you." In reality Santana had a lot to feel bad about but she wasn't going to go around broadcasting it. Just because she didn't feel the need to go around throwing herself a pity party didn't mean that she didn't have problems.

"This was a stupid idea and it just proves that I did the right thing by ending it. I must've been out of my mind to start it in the first place." Quinn felt a sense of relief that Santana couldn't get her pregnant or it really would've felt like last year all over again

"Yea well here's a hint, if it happens every time maybe it's not everyone else...Maybe it's just you." Santana nudged Quinn's shoulder as she brushed past her, heading up the walkway.

"I think you're just trying to cover up that you can't get close to people without screwing up or being a bitch." There was just a slight pause in Santana's stride but she kept walking up to the front stairs and entered the Pierce home, closing the door behind her.

Quinn let out a huff as she folded her arms across her chest and glanced upwards towards the sky, catching a glance of blonde tresses in the front window but it vanished before she could even be sure it was really there. Squinting a little she frowned, wondering if it might've been Brittany. The last thing she needed was for any of this to get out.

* * *

><p>"Dude, you missed an awesome party the other night. I can't believe you skipped it just to hang out with lady Chang and your mom." Puck said teasingly to Mike in the boy's locker room. "Easily party of year." He said with a smirk while high fiving Finn as he passed by.<p>

"So did the cops stop by?" Finn questioned as he sat on an empty bench to put his socks on.

"Sure did, but they couldn't prove a thing. Except some asshole snuck into my mom's liquor stash from her bedroom and broke the bottle in the bathroom. She thinks I did it! I'm grounded for like eternity and saddled with baby-sitting duty. So worth it though."

"So, what about the _other_ thing?" Finn asked with a slight smirk on his face.

"Puck rolled his eyes playfully as he sat on a bench opposite from Finn. "As much as I'd love to take the credit for that one…nothing happened. Thanks to Santana.. And now she wants to have this _talk_."

"Doesn't sound too good for you.."

"And we're not even dating anymore. She's the one that dumped me and then pulls the jealous girlfriend act whenever I'm around another girl. I don't get it."

"I don't know dude, maybe she's still got feelings and doesn't know how to tell you? It's Santana."

"Or maybe she just wants to peck at my carcass like those vultures do on the Discovery Channel."

"So what are you going to do?" Questioned Finn.

"I don't know. If she doesn't go nuclear I may be able to do what I do in history class, just look at her boobs and nod."

Finn knitted his brows as he stood up from the bench. "Wait, isn't your history teacher a guy?"

"Yea…but I figure as long as I don't look above the neck or below the waist then it's not gay…Those things are huge."

Finn simply nodded his head, still unsure but just rolling with it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As always I appreciate feedback. More chapters on the way!<strong>


	4. Exposed

"Look, I keep you around because I wants to have me some eye candy dangling off this here arm and unlike Finnocence your popularity hasn't been completely corn holed. So you see the problem I'm facing when I catch you with some skank face compound reject that works at the convenience store?" Santana scrunched her face as if she had a bad taste in her mouth.

"Um..we're not even together anymore."

"Ya see, and with that attitude we never will be again. You're ruining your shot."

"Wait…what?" Puck asked suddenly feeling confused by their situation.

"Quinn and Finn had a chance at ruling this school and they fell on their faces. Who better to be the new royalty than this school's very own bad ass duo? I heard that new kid, Sam Evans, is already starting to make some noise at this school. That can't be good news for you."

"Why?"

"You're just going to let him take your spot."

Puck smirked to himself, she still didn't know anything about football. "He play's quarterback, that's Finn's position."

Santana didn't let that bit of information phase her or alter her plans. "That's probably even worse. You're just going to let some new kid take your best friend's spot right out from under his nose?"

"I don't know..."

"You're going to start taking orders from a new kid and let him call all of the shots."

"Hell no. I'm Puckzilla, I don't take anybody's orders."

"Then what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to…" Puck paused as he furrowed his brows, "What am I going to do about it?"

Santana smirked, having Puck right where she wanted him. Not to mention the savory thought that she was going to kill two birds with one stone by going after Quinn's new would be stalker contingency plan.

* * *

><p>"Hey Britt." Santana said as she came up alongside the tall blonde at her locker. Noticing that she didn't respond but was instead staring blankly at her locker Santana offered her a smile, "What's the matter, you forget your locker combo again?"<p>

Brittany turned to the side so that she was facing Santana. "What's going on with you and Quinn?" The question noticeably caught Santana off guard.

"Why? Did she say something?" Santana asked cautiously, not wanting to give herself away. Brittany gave the Latina an annoyed look. A look that Santana wasn't used to seeing, much less being on the receiving end of.

"Why does Quinn have to tell me anything? Why can't you tell me?" With the way that Brittany was pressing the issue Santana was sure that the blonde knew something but she didn't want to dig her own grave by saying too much too soon. She couldn't believe that Quinn would be vindictive enough to tell Brittany what happened between them. Once she saw the hazel eyed blonde she was going to kill her and then resuscitate her, just so she could kill her again.

"What? There's nothing to tell..." the Latina said, trying to sound nonchalant but bordering defensiveness. Brittany simply stared down at the shorter girl in disbelief and obvious frustration.

Brittany deadpanned, "Santana, you know that I don't like liars because every time you lie a unicorn loses its horn. I'm not stupid, I know what's going on." Santana looked around nervously, a crowded hallway was not where she wanted to have this type of conversation. Actually if she could avoid this conversation all together that would've been even better. The bell rang loudly and the other students hustled to get to their classes, leaving the hall almost barren, save a few stragglers.

"Britt, that's the bell. Can't we talk about this later?"

The blonde seemed to be thinking it over. It wasn't as though she really had to rush to get to class, her teachers actually seemed to enjoy her absence considering the fact that they didn't have to repeatedly attempt to answer what they called, her oddball questions. "And you'll tell me the truth this time?" Santana hesitated and hugged her binder she'd all but forgotten she was carrying close to her chest as she cast her eyes downward. The Latina didn't want to go down this slippery slope but the cat was out of the bag and she was left without a real choice. Looking back up, her thick lashes fluttering slightly, she nodded her agreement.

"Yea…after school." With Brittany's current mood, she doubted that the blonde would give her more time than that. Brittany nodded and walked away from the lockers empty handed. She didn't want to go back and admit to Santana that she actually had forgotten her locker combo, Brittany wasn't sure how to feel about all of this. She couldn't even think of a time that she'd ever really been angry with Santana but she was sure that was one of the many emotions coursing through her right now. Maybe it was better to wait until after school to talk. It would give her time to figure things out too.

* * *

><p>Santana watched Brittany walk away, staying put at her locker until the leggy blonde disappeared around the corner. She let out an exasperated sigh, having only dodged the bullet until the end of the day. Class be damned, she had to go and find out everything that little snitch Quinn Fabray told Brittany. It didn't take long for Santana to track down Quinn in her science class. Peering through the door's small glass cutout window she could see her talking with someone...wait, was that Berry?! She saw Quinn laugh and lightly stroke the side of the Jewish girl's arm. Since when did they get so chummy?<p>

Santana shook her head, deciding to store that bit of information away as she remembered why she was lurking outside the classroom in the first place. Opening the door, she tried to ignore the suspicious look Quinn gave her or the sudden space the blonde put between herself and Rachel at their desks. Handing the note to Quinn's teacher Santana quickly spun on her heels to exit the classroom. She'd taken one of Coach Sue's notes in order to get Quinn out of the classroom. Quinn didn't know what Santana was trying to pull but she followed the girl out into the hallway after her science teacher said she was wanted by Coach Sue.

"What do you want Santana because I know Coach Sue didn't write this?"

"Any last words before I maul you to death to the point where no one will be able to identify your body."

Quinn rolled her eyes, not feeling up to another one of the Latina's rants. If anyone had the right to go ripping limbs off it was the other way around.

"I can't believe that you would tell her, just to get back at me."

Quinn folded her arms across her chest, confusion and annoyance written all over her face. "What? Tell who what?"

"Don't try to play dumb now Fabray…"

"Santana..I don't know what you're talking about…And I don't really care. I'm going back to my class."

What? It had to be Quinn that told Brittany about the two of them. But with the way Quinn was acting, she genuinely seemed to be in the dark. "So you didn't tell Brittany about us?" Santana asked as Quinn turned her back on the Latina, ready to head back to class.

Quinn's eyes widened in shock and panic. Had she heard Santana right? Someone knew? Whirling around to face the Latina again she could barely choke out her next sentence, "B-Brittany knows?"

"You really didn't tell her.." Santana said, more so to herself then seeking reaffirmation from Quinn.

"Of course I didn't tell her!" Quinn shrieked before she could remember to keep her voice down. Quinn lifted her hand to her forehead, brushing hair from her eyes. She suddenly felt flushed and then realization dawned on her. "Shiiit, last night.." Santana looked up at her in confusion.

"What do you mean last night?"

"I thought I saw Brittany in the window last night after Finn dropped us off. And now she knows and my life is over."

"You didn't think to give me a heads up!?"

"I wasn't sure if it was her. And you get all paranoid. We didn't need to be stressed out about nothing but obviously it's not nothing anymore." Quinn said in a panicked tone before she took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves. This was Brittany. The situation could be controlled. "Look, just tell her the magical pixie fairy sprayed her with pixie dust that made her hallucinate the whole thing, she'll totally buy that…"

Santana's instincts to stick up for her somewhat ditzy best friend kicked in, "She's not stupid, she knows what she saw." A hint of defensiveness evident in the Latina's tone. Quinn quirked her brows at Santana, silently reminding the brunette that for the moment, she wasn't the enemy. "I just have to be honest with her. She won't say anything…. She cares about us."

_About me..._Santana thought to herself as a pang of guilt struck her. "I'll handle it."

* * *

><p>Santana's gaze drifted from the blackboard up to the clock as it ticked, signaling another minute had just passed by. Normally she dreaded her math class. It was the last class of the day and hard to focus. She usually found herself staring at the clock as if that would somehow make the time go any faster and end her torment. Instead, she was dreading hearing the bell that would let her out of class today. Other than a quick stop at her locker, Brittany would be expecting to talk as soon as class was over and she still hadn't figured out what she was going to say to her yet. Part of her, the stubborn part, couldn't help the slight feeling of indignation at having to explain herself. The other part of her knew that she owed Brittany some sort of explanation for hooking up with Quinn. Whether that part was the best friend part or the part where she kept all of her feelings bottled up and tucked away, she couldn't be sure.<p>

The bell rang, signaling the end of class and taking her away from her thoughts. While everyone practically jumped out of their seats Santana was still gathering up her belongs, taking her glorious sweet time. Ok, so maybe she was stalling a little. By the time she stopped at her locker and made her way out to the half empty parking lot Brittany was already waiting for her, leaning against the Latina's prized silver Benz. Santana offered the blonde a nervous smile and instantly felt a bit of relief when Brittany offered her one in return.

Swinging around to the driver's side she unlocked her car and climbed in as Brittany climbed into the passenger's side. Brittany sat opposite of her, waiting expectantly. "Look Britt, I don't know what you saw but it wasn't a big deal.." When she saw a hint of a frown crease the blonde's features she couldn't help but pause.

Brittany sat listening to Santana's half assed explanation. It wasn't just the fact that it seemed like Santana could lie to her face so easily. It was also the fact that the two of them had been hooking up off and on for quite some time now and Santana always held her at arms length when it came to figuring out what they were. The Latina was always so adamant about not liking girls and keeping things simple. Or emphasizing the point that they were only hooking up because they were both sexual people and for whatever reason Puck was not a viable option at that particular point in time. And though she never said anything to Santana it always seemed to bother Brittany. She didn't understand what Santana was so ashamed about that she felt the need to hide it. Brittany was open to everyone about her sexual past with both boys and girls. The blonde suddenly realized she'd let her own thoughts get the better of her and had stopped paying attention to Santana along the way. "Are you going out with Quinn...?" she asked somewhat somberly, deciding that there was no way she was going to be able to play catch up with whatever Santana was talking about.

"Britt— No.." Santana said as she quickly tried to recover from being caught off guard with the question. "Quinn was just a stupid thing that happened. It's over, it's done with. I promise, it's never happening again. Ever."

It was bad enough how Santana acted about them hooking up but even still it somehow managed to make Brittany feel special. She was the only girl Santana was hooking up with but apparently that wasn't the case anymore. Brittany stared at the Latina intently as she gently nibbled her bottom lip. "Why were you with Quinn?" The blonde almost winced with Santana rolled her eyes.

"Britt it doesn't matter. Quinn could've been a piece of toast for all I care, she was just there." Santana offered her up a shrug. "It could've been anybody." Hearing that it could've been anybody didn't make Brittany feel an better.

"But Quinn's a girl.. So, you _do_ like girls?" Santana hesitated in answering Brittany's question. She had a feeling she knew where Brittany was going with this whole thing and she wanted no parts of it. She didn't want to be labeled as a mullet donning, flannel wearing, comfortable shoe having outcast. It was already bad enough that she was in glee club and actually enjoyed it.

"Look Britt, I don't see Birkenstocks in my future, if that's what you're asking. I was bored and Puck was gone... shit happened. That's it. But I need you to do something for me.. Don't tell anyone about it." She paused, looking off to the side before adding, "Not even Lord Tubbington. Ok? We don't want anyone else to know because it isn't their business. Can you do that for me?"

Brittany tried to cover up her look of disappointment. She should've known Santana wasn't going to admit that she was attracted to girls, much less confess any feelings that went beyond friendship towards the eccentric blonde. But the Latina had her serious face on so the blue eyed girl knew that she wasn't playing around. "Ok, I promise. I won't say anything. "

Relief washed over Santana's face as she eased back against the adjusted headrest of the driver's seat. "Thanks Britt." She couldn't help but feel like there was an instant weight being lifted from her shoulders. And maybe she would've felt even better if she hadn't noticed those looks of disappointment coming from Brittany. It wasn't exactly a secret that the blonde wore her heart on her sleeve, it wasn't rocket science trying to figure out Brittany's emotions. _'Stop feeling bad, you know things are better this way...'_ she chastised. Trying to push past feelings of guilt, Santana put the keys in the ignition and started up the car. She needed a distraction, otherwise she'd lose her control and be forced to give into her urge to lean in and kiss the blonde. Pulling out of her parking spot she sped along through the parking lot.

"San?"

"Hmm?"

"You know you can trust me with stuff right? You could've told me about the Quinn thing..."

"I know I can trust you. That's why I know you won't tell anyone about it."

"I just don't want to hear things about you on accident or from other people. I'm your best friend and you can be honest with me."

"I know." Santana quickly reached in the middle of the console and fished out a pair of wide oval sunglasses, despite the fact that it wasn't particularly sunny out. She just didn't want Brittany to see that she wasn't completely in control of her emotions at the moment. "I know..."

* * *

><p>A Month Later<p>

* * *

><p>Santana's eyes slowly opened, blinking back the remnants of sleep. Her face instantly cracked a smile as the first thing she saw was blonde hair cascading across her satin pillows. She'd been wary about bringing the blonde back to her place last night but by the time they got in, there was absolutely no one in sight. Even still it was a bit risky for Santana, she didn't want to give anyone the chance to find out the truth. But for the time being Santana wasn't thinking about any of that. She was just enjoying the moment and the gorgeous girl laying beside her. Scooting closer she draped her arm across the other girl's abdomen, softly drawing invisible circles over the fabric of her clothes. Leaning in the Latina kissed her shoulder, making a trail for her neck as she tried to coax the other girl awake.<p>

The sound of knocking on her door startled Santana and she quickly moved away from the still sleeping blonde in search of her pajama bottoms. "Uno momento.." Santana said loud enough for the person outside of her door to hear her. Quickly stepping into them she scurried out of the bed to unlock the door, seeing her father, Manuel Lopez on the other side. "Papi?"

"Santana, hurry up or you're going to be late for school," he said with a hint of a Spanish accent. "I have a convention in Columbus...so I'll be gone for the weekend. Which means what?" Santana simply stared at him with a blank look on her face. Her father gave her a stern look. "It means no parties. I know exactly how much alcohol I have in my liquor cabinet."

She didn't doubt that he did. "Papi..."

He held up his finger, silencing her. "I know you're a good girl but I have to say these things to you. I'll leave some money for you on the counter. And if your mother calls..." He stopped short and tried to bring a smile to his face. "...Well, you know." He nodded solemnly. He looked past Santana, unable to look his daughter in the eye. It was then he noticed the lump under the covers in her bed. "Santana who is that?" Before Santana had a chance to even open her lips he was brushing past her.

"It's—"

He cut her off, "Santana Maria Lopez, there better not be a boy in this house!" It would've been almost impossible for the blonde to continue sleeping through that. Sitting up in bed she stretched and rubbed her eyes just as Manuel approached the bed. "Oh, it's Brittany..." He said, instantly relieved.

"Ohayoo." His relief instantly turned into confusion as the blonde spoke. Santana lifted an inquisitive brow and Brittany waited expectantly before repeating herself.

"What?" he asked, still confused.

"It's the only thing I can remember. I said good morning. I thought you knew Spanish."

"Um..that's not Spanish Britts..."

"It's not? Then why have I been learning it?" the blonde asked confused

"Where did you get it from?" questioned Santana.

"The anime channel.."

Santana smothered a grin. "I think that's Japanese Britt.."

"Really? I know Japanese?" the girl asked excitedly.

"Um.." Manuel looked at his watch as he backed out of his daughter's room. "I'm going to be late..I'll try to call when I get there. Call your abuela if you need anything, ok?" When Santana nodded he quickly left, heading downstairs. Santana stayed in the doorway, her head resting against the wooden frame until she heard the front door close behind him. Brittany got out of bed, an oversized Ohio State jersey covering her body down to mid thigh with short boy shorts had been what she'd slept in.

"San, what's the matter?" Santana let out a sigh before shaking her head and turning around to face her best friend.

"Nothing..."

Brittany wasn't buying it but it was obvious that the Latina didn't want to discuss it and Brittany's stomach growled, instantly putting further arguments at the back of her mind. "Time for pancakes?"

"I don't think we have any mix, we need to go shopping." A pained look streaked across Santana's face but the brunette instantly tried to cover it up with a brave smile. The look of concern on Brittany's face said it all so Santana quickly tried to move on to a different topic.

"We can get something on the way to school but we're running late so.."

"We're going to conserve water?" Brittany asked suggestively.

"Mhmm.." Santana said softly with the biggest grin on her face.

"I'll get the water started." Brittany said excitedly as she scurried off for Santana's bathroom.

Santana couldn't help but giggle at that. The only thing keeping her from being on Brittany's heels was the ringing of her phone at her bedside nightstand. She wanted to make sure that it wasn't her father saying that he'd forgotten something. But the number on the caller i.d. read unknown. Santana paused, letting it continue to ring as she sank on the edge of her bed, just staring at the phone. She finally picked up just before it went to voicemail. "Hello?" she asked cautiously. No words came from the other side of the line but Santana could still hear the distinct sound of shallow breathing. Closing her eyes tightly she put her free hand over her mouth, attempting to push back the threat of tears. Taking a deep breath she removed her hand. "Mom…where are you?" There was still silence on the line before the other person finally hung up.


End file.
